The present invention relates to fastening systems for conveyor belts and the like, and in particular to a self-sealing fastener.
Endless belts are used in a wide variety of different applications, such as power drive belts, conveyor belts, and the like. Various fastener arrangements are available for interconnecting the opposite ends of such belts.
In these fastener arrangements, it is clearly advantageous to provide a system which securely and reliably interconnects the opposite belt ends to form a very durable connection or joint. It is also advantageous to form a seal between the opposite ends of the belt to prevent material from becoming entrapped therebetween.